mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant Animals (monsters)
Mutant Animals are mutated stock animals. Original Creations Mutant Animals of Gamma Tarra This covers all the Mutant Animals converted from Gamma World. They are owned and copyrighted by Wizards of the Coast. Arn (Dragon Bugs) These 3 to 6 feet long mutated dragonflies are often captured and domesticated as flying steeds or beast of burden by small humanoids. Arn cannot fly with more than 30 pounds on their backs and must be caught and trained while young to be of any use. Mutations: none (+500 xp per added mutation) Barl Nep (Deathfish) This black predator fish often grows to a length of 5 feet. If attacked, it will secrete a radioactive oil (class 10) that covers an area 30 feet in diameter. This radioactive oil will last up to 10 minutes in calm lake or pond water. If caught and killed, enough oil to make a 10 minute radioactive oil slick (class 6) may be extracted from its body. Mutations: none (+1,000 xp per added mutation) Blaash (Gamma Moths) This mutated gypsy moth often grows over 3 feet long with a wingspread of 6 feet. The Blaash is fearless and quite carnivorous. It glows brightly when it attacks, because of the class 10 radiation it emits from its abdomen. This radiation is harmful within a 30 feet radius, but will not damage the Blaash or others of its kind. Once the Blaash has killed its prey, it stops and eats voraciously. Mutations: none (+900 xp per added mutation) Blackun (Attercops) This mutated garden spider stands 5 feet at the shoulder. Blackuns are unaffected by all mental attacks except illusions (as in the mental phantasm mutation), in which case, such mental attacks always succeed. They uses an electrical jolt to stun prey, which it then trusses in a sticky web. Blackun webs have been known to reach a diameter of 200 feet. Mutations: energy-retaining cell structure (+150 xp per added mutation) Blight (Cloud Worms) This 10 feet long carnivorous winged worm can have a wing span of up to 30 feet. It may become invisible at will, and when it swoops down from the sky onto its prey, its first attack upon becoming visible will be a flash of light that will blind for 1d4 melee turns any creature who looked at it. Although it can bite, its preferred mode of attack is constriction. When it is coiled around a victim it does 5d6 of damage per melee turn. Mutations: control light waves, reflective epidermis (radiation, heat, & sonic) (+800 xp per added mutation) Blood Bird (Red Death) This mutated scarlet tanager emits class 5 radiation to all those within 20 feet. It is totally resistant to all Mental Attacks. It retains the startling red plumage of its unmutated cousin, but is much larger, standing almost a meter tall. Mutations: none (+15 xp per added mutation) Brutorz (Big Walkers) Standing well over 12 hands (6 feet) high at the shoulder, this mutated Percheron are powerfully muscled, very broad, can carry heavy loads for long distances without tiring. Brutorz are quite intelligent and are particularly partial to pure human individuals. In addition to their great size, strength, and intelligence, the Brutorz species is remarkably agile for their bulk (1 ton). Well fed and treated with respect, the Brutorz is quite willing to serve as a mount for humans and humanoids, but will turn on a cruel master. Mutations: precognition, neural telepathy (+900 xp per added mutation) Calthen (Flying Rippers) This intelligent flying insect can attain a length of 8 feet. It has huge mandibles that can do a lot of damage and, given time, crush even duralloy. It is attracted to bones, which are its favorite food. It carelessly rips the flesh off living creatures merely to devour their bones. Mutations: reflective epidermis (heat and cold) (+500 xp per added mutation) Cenisteed (Fast Trotters) This long-bodied mammal was once a horse, but the mutations it has undergone have given it an almost insect-like appearance. A centisteed can trot at full speed on its 12 to 18 legs carrying two human-sized riders. Although not intelligent by human standards, the centisteed is totally immune to all forms of mental attack and possesses the ability to generate a force field. While they make desirable mounts, these beasts also require enormous quantities of fodder because of their hyper-metabolism. In a combat situation, the centisteed is almost more trouble than it is worth, as one of its riders must devote all of his efforts towards keeping the centisteed under control, or it will try to throw (and then trample) the riders. Mutations: increased caloric needs, force screen (+350 xp per added mutation) Cren Tosh (Lizard Fish) This mutated, semi-intelligent lizard-fish prefers to live in water as a 6 feet long fish. It can, however, transform itself into any type of lizard of about the same size, complete with all lizard characteristics and mutations (see Sleeth), for up to 24 hours. This power may only be used once per day. In fish form, the Cren Tosh burrows long wide tunnels into the banks of rivers and lakes, where it makes its nest. It eats only plants, but loves to collect and line its nest with shiny objects. Mutations: Metamorph (any type of lizard) (+900 xp per added mutation) Category:Monsters Category:Mutants